


All Day Long

by somedayoneday



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom!Freddie, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: Even before they started dating, it was obvious to Freddie that John had some submissive leanings. Now, a few months into their relationship, they're finally acting on it.





	All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: http://binkyisonline.tumblr.com/post/182608884841/listen-are-you-gonna-listen-mama-im-gonna-be

It hadn’t taken Freddie very long at all to figure out that John had some submissive leanings.

Even before they’d started shagging, there had been signs – signs that on their own could have meant a whole host of different things, but which painted a rather telling picture when put together. There was the way John ducked his head and blushed, but still looked so bloody pleased whenever Freddie would compliment him; the way John followed so easily when Freddie grabbed him by the wrist to pull him along somewhere; the way John seemed so much more at ease after a show if Freddie told him what to do – even if it was just little things like ‘Get changed out of that, darling’ or ‘Be a dear and pack up those cables, Deacy’.

It had truly clicked when they’d first started sleeping together, though. The first few times had been achingly gentle – because John had never been with a man, and Freddie would have rather died than hurt him – but gradually, they’d started introducing rougher elements in bed. And for all that John had clearly enjoyed the first few times, he went wild for when Freddie would manhandle him a little, and it wasn’t a rare thing for John to dissolve into whimpering out pleas when things got particularly intense.

It wasn’t a new thing, then, but this was the first time they’d formalised it. The first time they’d spoken about it outside the heat of the moment – because much as Freddie enjoyed what they were doing, he wasn’t willing to go any further without having a proper safeword and making sure John understood when he should use it. Freddie was dreadfully excited to see how it all panned out.

Of course, John had gotten all in his head about it, so they hadn’t done it on the same evening that they talked about it. They hadn’t done it the evening after either, because Roger and Brian had come over and hadn’t left until gone two in the morning, after a particularly long and heated debate over their set-list for upcoming tour.

Tonight, though, there didn’t seem to be very much in the way. John was sat hunched over Freddie’s record player, tinkering away in an effort to fix the jittery platter Freddie had been complaining about, and Freddie – lounging on the bed, and paying very little attention to the lyrics he’d been attempting to write – thought that the record player could wait ‘til morning.

“John, darling, why don’t you stop that for now and come over here?”

He kept it as a suggestion rather than an order. That way, John could decide if he was in the mood, and he had an easy out if he wasn’t.

John turned to look at him, his eyes wide and questioning – and Freddie knew that John figured out his intentions, but wanted some confirmation, so he beckoned with his finger and gave John a playful smile. That seemed to be all the encouragement the younger man needed to stand up and walk over, hesitating at the edge of the bed.

Fortunately, Freddie had thought this through. He knew he didn’t want to do much the first time, wanted to give John a bit of time to get into the swing of things. Yes, Freddie had thought this through very carefully, taking into account the list that they’d put together of what John liked, what he was willing to try, and what was off-limits.

Best to start with something Freddie knew that John liked: praise.

“Look at you, you lovely thing,” he purred, and sure enough, John’s cheeks flushed pink, “Take off your shirt and trousers, darling, and kneel down for me.”

It was hardly anything new for them – the action itself couldn’t be more vanilla – but being _told_ to do it, rather than asked, was evidently enough to have John’s breath catching in his throat as he hurried to obey, skilled fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

That wouldn’t do.

“Slow down, love,” Freddie said, “Let me enjoy the view.”

John caught his lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it as he obeyed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, revealing inch upon inch of his lovely torso. Freddie was rather tempted to reach out and touch, but he knew that part of what was keeping John so on-edge was that he hadn’t been touched yet, and Freddie wanted to keep him there just a little while longer.

John shrugged his shirt off, and seemed to struggle to keep the same slow pace for removing his trousers, but he managed it, stripping them off to reveal his already-hard cock, covered only by the thin, white cotton of his underwear. It was awfully tempting, but Freddie held back, waiting for John to obey the rest of his order.

Though John paused for a moment, looking briefly lost, he quickly seemed to remember what Freddie had told him to do, and went down on his knees – the motion more shaky than graceful, but still utterly charming.

“Good boy,” Freddie purred, reaching down to brush his fingers over John’s jaw, tipping his head up a little. And already, John looked a little hazy with desire as he looked up at Freddie, eyes half-lidded and cheeks stained red. “Beautiful,” Freddie murmured, unable to resist dragging his thumb over the swell of John’s lower lip, “Are you going to be good for me, darling?”

And for all that John had seemed nervous about admitting what he’d like to call Freddie in bed when they’d initially discussed this, the title seemed to slip out so easily now, like it was the most natural thing in the world for John to say.

“Yes, sir.”

Freddie thought he might have an aneurysm just from hearing those two simple words, and all of the vulnerability that shone through in John’s voice as he said them.

“Good. So good for me,” he murmured, having to stall for a moment while he gathered his own thoughts and tried not to let the dominant veneer crack. John was still gazing up at Freddie like he was the only person in John’s whole world, and Freddie was so caught up in watching him for a moment that he almost forgot that John was waiting for an instruction of what to do next.

“Would you like to suck my cock, darling?” he asked, and John made a breathless, quiet noise that sounded almost like a word, but Freddie couldn’t make it out. “What’s that, love? Speak up.”

“Yes,” John repeated, “Please, sir.” His voice sounded ever-so-innocent even as his dark-eyed gaze fell to the front of Freddie’s trousers.

“How polite,” Freddie cooed, reaching to unzip his trousers – which he just about managed to do one-handed, wanting to keep his other hand on John’s cheek where the younger man was leaning into it now, like he couldn’t bear to lose Freddie’s touch. “If you do a good job, perhaps I’ll give you a nice treat afterwards.”

John actually shivered at that - Freddie felt it - and it was a heady thrill to get confirmation of just how much John was enjoying this.

Once he had his trousers undone, Freddie couldn’t resist palming himself a few times through his briefs, relishing how John seemed utterly transfixed by the sight. Then, when Freddie finally nudged his underwear down just enough to free his cock, John practically keened. He didn’t move any closer though, which Freddie found peculiar until he realised – once again – that John was waiting for permission.

He really did have to get used to that.

“Go on then, darling,” he encouraged, and John wasted no time once he had the go-ahead.

Freddie let his hand slide back into John’s hair, just carding gently through it to begin with as the delightful heat of John’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and a low groan slipped past Freddie’s lips. It would be a lie to say John’s blowjobs were the most skilled Freddie had ever been on the receiving end of – he’d had plenty, after all, and John had given relatively few – but Freddie wouldn’t have rather had anybody else in John’s place. The younger man was eager, and thorough, and made the sweetest little whimpers when Freddie gently tugged at his hair.

That was another thing John had put on his ‘definitely like’ list: hair-pulling. He gave another gentle tug, and sure enough, John keened at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Freddie moaned as John took him deeper, not quite all the way yet, but that could hardly be blamed on a lack of effort on John’s part. They’d barely started, and Freddie could already feel himself reaching his limit, arousal pooled white-hot in his lower belly and intensifying each time he looked down at John, making the most lewd, wet sounds as he tried to swallow Freddie’s cock down further.

“You were just made for this, weren’t you, love? To kneel for me, and take what I give you.” Freddie hardly knew where the words came from, but John made such a desperate, choked moan of pleasure – the sound of it vibrating deliciously around Freddie’s cock – that Freddie couldn’t bring himself to even think about that. He was so unbearably close.

Without much hesitation, Freddie tangled his fingers tighter into John’s hair, holding him in place as he shuddered and spilled into John’s mouth – far earlier than he intended to, but he didn’t care in the slightest, catching his breath as the aftershocks thrummed through him.

It was a testament to how far gone John was that – when Freddie released his grip, and his softening cock slipped out of John’s mouth – the younger man still swallowed down Freddie’s release, something he never usually did. John didn’t even appear to be put out by the taste of it as he nuzzled a little into Freddie’s thigh, panting softly, eyelashes fanned out beautifully over his cheeks.

Freddie was on the verge of suggesting that John climb up onto the bed so that Freddie could return the favour, as it were, when a glance down at the notable lack of a bulge at the front of John’s pants – and the tell-tale damp spot there – told him that that wouldn’t be necessary. Besides, John seemed rather content for the time being just to stay on his knees with Freddie’s hand gently stroking over the side of his neck and his cheek.

“You were very good, darling,” Freddie purred, “So well-behaved for me. We’ll take a nice bath in a minute, okay? Get you all cleaned up.”

John hummed his agreement almost imperceptibly, obviously still quite out of it, and Freddie smiled.

They would certainly do more next time, he thought, but this had been a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! It's a bit different to what I usually write, I know, but it's a gift for my good good bud Dathaniel (who did art for my other fic, W&T, and in return earned my soul, the soul of my first-born child, and this fic). Also, this is my first proppper foray into Deacury smut, woo-hoo!
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated <3 Also, if you liked this, maybe check out some of my other fic ;)


End file.
